Opowiadanie:Nowsze Opowieści z Kywalker: Część 6 - Jawa
– Słuchajcie – zaczęła pewnego razu Krowa Agata do Lei i Gucia. – Mariuszek i Zbyszek nie powrócili, więc zostało nas czworo. Crasher jest dyktatorem. Jest nas tak mało… nie mamy szans, by go obalić. Obezwładnił wszystkie planety… no, prawie wszystkie, taka Aoe czy planeta Mocy potrafiły się… ten… no w zasadzie to nikt by takiej planety nie chciał, bo to zadupie. Ale jest tylko jeden sposób. Crasher miał w młodości bliskiego przyjaciela… osobiście uważam, że mógłby nam pomóc go przekabacić na naszą stronę. No więc… – Co się z nim stało? – zapytała Leia Juniorka. – Ach, moje złotko kochane, dinozaury go zabiły jakoś w 50 BBY. Co sądzicie? Może go ożywimy? – No tak – oznajmił Gucio. – Ale nie mamy klonomatu. Musielibyśmy się włamać do ratusza w Kywalker, a od naszej ostatniej wizyty jest dosyć chroniony… – Phi! O to ty się lepiej, gówienko, nie martw. Weźniemy ten stary V-wing Hana, Imperium Crashera używa takich wiele, i co? Wchodzicie? – Wszytko pasi – odpowiedział Gucio. – Ale nie mówi się „weźniemy” tylko „weźmiemy”. – Dobra, odpalamy – krzyknęła Agata i przyjaciele ruszyli V-wingiem. Po kilkugodzinnej podróży bez klimatyzacji w kosmosie (a lecieli naprawdę blisko słońca) cali spoceni i śmierdzący wylądowali przed ratuszem. – Strażnicy czuwają… – zmartwił się Gucio. – Nie ma rady. – Zawsze jest rada – powiedziała Agata i wystrzeliła pociski w kierunku ratusza. – Coś ty, krowo, zwariowałaś? – wrzasnęła Leia. – Przecież wysadzisz klonomat! Krowa powtórzyła strzał, nie zważywszy na słowa Juniorki. Po chwili wśród palących się gruzów widać było jedynie sylwetkę Crashera opłakującego śmierć generała Maurycego. – Dobra, mamy czas – ucieszyła się Agata. – Dobra, klonomat jest w tamtym rogu. – Ale jest problem! – zauważyła Leia. – Klonomat nie zmieści się na statek. – Więc będziemy musieli użyć go tutaj! – odparł zawsze optymistyczny Gucio. – Dobra, Gustawie – rozkazała Agata – odpalaj. – Nie odpalisz, Guciu – powiedział wychodzący z ukrycia Crasher. – Wróciłem, by zemścić się za zabicie mi brata. – Czekaj… to on był twoim bratem? – zdziwiła się krowa. – Nie, nie… tak tylko powiedziałem dla emocji. – Dobra, Guciu, odpalaj – spojrzała na niego Agata. – Ja go powstrzymam. I wiedz, że Mocz będzie z tobą, już zawsze. Krowa podeszła, wahała się. Przeszła kilka kroków. Pod koniec stanęła wyprostowana i wyjęła spod ogona miecz świetlny o niebieskiej klindze. – Mało jeszcze o mnie wiecie! – doszło do pojedynku. Gucio i Leia stali jak wryci i przyglądali się, próbując odpalić klonomat. Walka trwała już piętnaście minut. Krowa, używająca soresu, radziła sobie bardzo dobrze. Nawet trochę lepiej od Crashera. Niestety w pewnym monecie nasz dysktator kopnął Agatę w twarzy i brzuch. W skrócie mówiąc – użył Te-Kłyn-Do. – Tylko na to cię stać, mućko? – zapytał ironicznie Crasher. – Niestety tak, tylko na to mnie stać, ale przynajmniej odeprę… – jej głos stanął. Crasher przeszył jej serce swoim mieczem. – Nie! – rozległ się krzyk Gucia wśród płaczu Lei. – Guciu, klonomat! – zawołała Leia. Na jej słowa z maszyny wyszedł Kitemarus Mathhak i powiedział cichym głosem: – To jeszcze nie koniec… }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowieści z Kywalker/Opowiadania